


He loves me. Right?

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, I was forced to write this, Jeongin-Centric - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, Revenge, Sad, Toxic Relationship, like actuslly happy ending not like heavens happy ending, non-poly relationship, v happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: It feels like love....Its because he loves me. Right?...Right!





	He loves me. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Oof another crappy fic by me. Honestly i like writing this. NOT FOR THE ANGST, BUT FOR THE ENDING. This some angsty and fluffy shit. Wtf. BTW DONT KILL ME MY FRIEND MADE MY WRITE IT (yes i had s choice and i chose to write it) BUT I WROTE IT BECUSSE I WSNTED TO MAKE JEONGIN HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. ITS SO DAMN CUTE. ENJOY!!! (i only beta read it once)

“It’s so damn early. God why does school have to begin this early.”

I looked over to my phone, and checked the time. Turns out it was actually Saturday. 

“Why would i set an alarm for 7am on a Saturday?”, i wondered. Then it came to me, “Ohh ya! I have a date with Hyunjinnie today!”

I was so excited. We’ve been dating for 6 months already, and i’ve loved each day. Sure he was a little, cold, but it didn’t matter to me. I loved him, and he loved me. Right?

I quickly got up and got dressed. I made sure to dress my best, because Hyunjinnie hates it when i look ugly. I mean, that’s why he wouldn’t date me until i got my braces off. But now that they’re off, he actually likes me. Right?

I put on a black sweater and put on a pair of white skinny jeans. Then i put my black snapback on backwards, and put on my black shoes. It was a nice black and white outfit. 

After i put on some make up. Hyunjinnie says i look ugly with out it, so i have to put some on. 

I didn’t know how to use it at first, but after hundreds of tutorials, and scoldings from Jinnie, i learned quickly. 

I even lost weight for him. I used to be a little chubby, but after eating one meal a day, and eating only a little each day, i lost the weight and he liked me. It’s all because he loves me. Right?

•

I rode my skateboard to get to the diner. We always ate here. He made my sit next to him, so he could hold my butt as he ate. 

He made me spoon feed him his meals. I loved doing it, but if i made a mess he yelled at me, so i could do better next time. It’s only love. Right?

And when we would make out and have sex behind the diner, it was true love, right?

I mean, he did it because he loved me. And i loved him. There was no way he would do it because he didn’t. Right?

•

When i got to the diner, he told me to sit across from him this time. It’s odd, he always made me sit next to him. 

I said to him “hello”, and blew a kiss at him. He flicked it way. 

He didn’t allow me to order food. He doesn’t want me to get fat. It’s because he loves me. Right?

•

When Hyunjin’s food arrived, someone else did too. I recognized him. He looked like Kim Woojin. 

I’ve seen him around Jinnie before. I always assumed they were just friends. 

He would never cheat on me. He loved me. Right?

•

When the boy sat down, Jinnie’s face lit up. 

I’ve never seen him look At anyone like that before. Not even to myself. 

It couldn’t mean anything. He just missed the older, because they haven’t seen eachother in a while. 

Hyunjin loved me, and only me. Right?

• 

“Jeongin”, he said to me firmly. He looked to Woojin then brightened up in facial expression and tone. “I’m leaving you for Woojin over here.”

Wait did i hear him right? He’s leaving me? He fucking smiled as he said it. He didn’t even bat an eye. It was almost as if Hyunjin didn’t have any feelings for me. But that’s imposisble right? He loved me, and only me. Right? 

“What?”, i said to him. “But what about us?” 

“You we’re just my side hoe.”

It was almost like he didn’t care about my feelings. 

“So what we had together, that meant nothing to you?”, my eyes were filling up with tears. It became harder to speak as well. 

“What do you mean ‘what we had’? We didn’t have anything. Like i said, you were just my side bitch to fuck when i got bored”, he actually didn’t care. “You see here, this is Woojin, and i actually love Woojin, in a way i could never love you.”

Did he fucking leave a kiss on the older’s cheek? Right in front of me. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. While my feelings we’re genuine, his were fake. I was only there, for when he was bored. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!? So all those times we had sex, all those times we kissed and cuddled, they meant nothing to you?”, I was shouting and crying too much now. I couldn’t even see the other two through the tears. My throat was so filled with mucus, that i could barely speak. 

“Like i said, anything we did together, had no feeling. You chose to stay, i didn’t do anything wrong”, he had a cocky smirk on his face, and leaning into Woojin. 

I got tired of his bullshit. 

I grabbed my water, and threw it at my now Ex-boyfriend. 

“Go to hell Hwang Hyunjin!”, i yelled for everyone to hear. “I hope your happy with yourself.” I looked over to his new boyfriend, “I hope you know what your getting into. I was with him for 6 months only to learn he didn’t love me. Let’s see how long you last.”

The Woojin just waved me off and cuddled into Hyunjin’s side. He even kissed him on the cheek. 

That asshole. 

I stormed out of the establishment, and walked around the corner, out of view of the windows. 

I fell to the floor, and broke down crying. 

I thought he loved me. Everything he did. I thought it was love. But now i know it’s not. Right?

I don’t know anymore. It doesn’t matter. He left me. Was i not worth it? Maybe i didn’t something wrong. I should go-

“Whatever you’re thinking don’t do it”

A mysterious voice came out of nowhere. 

I looked around for until i saw a pair of feet in front of me. I looked up, and saw the most beautiful boy in the world. 

He had soft red hair, a mole of his left cheek, and fluffy cheeks. He was thin but in shape, and tall. He looked at me with such a soft smile, i could feel my heart about to burst out of my chest.  

“You need help up?”, the stranger stretched out his hand. 

I kindly took it, and he lifted me up. He was strong. He easily lifted me up without any struggle. 

“Thank you”, i shyly said as i looked to the ground, rubbing my arm. 

“Hey no problem. My name is Kim Seungmin”, he extended out his hand. “Nice to meet you!”

I took the hand in mine, and introduced myself as Yang Jeongin. 

“Aww that’s such a cute name. It suits you”, he smiled, but that smile turned into a flirty smirk. “A cute name, for a cute person.”

I blushed at the compliment. 

His face turned to worry when he saw my tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

“Are you okay? Why were you crying”, he asked me. 

I simply told him my boyfriend broke up with me. 

“Why would he do that? Just knowing you for a few minutes already tells me you’re an amazing person. Your looks are also really nice”, he winked, and i blushed even more. 

“Hey i know we just met, but would you like to go out with me?” 

The question caught me off guard. 

I just looked up at him and stared with my mouth open. 

He waved his hand in my face to get my attention, and i stuttered our a small little yes. 

“Great”, he said. “Do you wanna go right now?”, he offered.

“Sure”, i said. “How about we eat here at this dinner? Maybe i can show off to my boyfriend how quickly i managed to score a date after he broke up with me.”

The older chuckled at my request, but sill agreed. 

When we entered, Hyunjin looked up at us, and stared. The shock was spread across his face. 

“Seungmin?”, the asshole cried out in shock. 

“Go to hell Hyunjin!” Seungmin and I said at the same time. 

We immediately looked at eachother. 

“You know him?”, we asked eachother at the same time. “Ya i used to date him.” We did it again. 

We both looked back at him and cried out “You asshole!”, as we grabbed their cups and splashed them with their own water.

I may or may not have purposely hit Woojin too as an act of revenge. 

Hyunjin too shocked to react just sat there with his mouth open. Woojin laughed at him, but got pissed as he got splashed as well. The entire place cheered when he got soaked. 

It was a satisfying feeling, getting revenge on the older. 

I may have only known Seungmin for a few minutes, but after the events that played out in those few minutes, I already felt a strong connection with him. 

I looked up to him, and i saw his bright gummy smile. It made me smile as well. 

He looked down to me, and held his arm out while saying “shall we?” and we walked to a table. 

I felt happy around Seungmin. For some reason being around the stranger made me feel better about the events that happened today. 

It may sound a little weird, but this feeling i have right now. It feels different. 

I feel like i can actually trust Seungmin, like i know he will always be here for me, unlike Hyunjin. 

The way he looks at me shows true happiness. The way he laughs at my jokes, and giggles at every little thing i did. It felt genuine and real. 

This, this feeling. It’s pure and happy, innocent, and wild, cautious and adventurous. 

It feels like love.

...

Its because he loves me. Right?

...

He kissed me.

...

Right!

**Author's Note:**

> WHY THE HELL DID I MAKE HYUNJIN LIKE THIS. HES MY DAMN BIAS WRECKER. UGHHHH. THANKS FOR READING. KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED. THANKS


End file.
